Passagierdampfer St. Louis 1939
Die Reise / Irrfahrt des Passagierdampfers St. Louis mit fliehenden jüd. Deutschen nach Kuba, USA und zurück nach Europa wurde weltbekannt. Auch verfilmt. Die Regierungen von Belgien, den Niederlanden, Frankreich und Großbritannien konnten kurz vor einer menschlichen Katastrophe zur Aufnahme der Emigranten bewegt werden. * WP-de: Irrfahrt der St. Louis (1939) * WP-en: Voyage of the St. Louis (On May 13, 1939, the German transatlantic liner St. Louis sailed from Hamburg, Germany, for Havana, Cuba. On the voyage were 937 passengers. Almost all were Jews fleeing from the Third Reich. Most were German citizens, some were from eastern Europe, and a few were officially “stateless.”) * Voyage of the Damned (Film 1976) Der Weltöffentlichkeit wurde die St. Louis durch ihre Fahrt nach Kuba mit jüdischen Emigranten Mitte Mai bis Mitte Juni 1939 bekannt. Das Schiff verließ am 13. Mai 1939 Hamburg zu einer Sonderfahrt mit dem Ziel Kuba. An Bord befanden sich 937 Passagiere, nahezu ausnahmslos ausgebürgerte deutsche Juden, die ein halbes Jahr nach den gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen des NS-Judenpogroms am 11. Nov. 1938 aus Nazi-Deutschland "auswandern" wollten / ins Exil gedrängt wurden. Am 27. Mai 1939 erreichte das Schiff Havanna, wo es in der Bucht ankerte, da die kubanische Regierung das Anlegen im Hafen am Pier verweigerte. Die kubanischen Visabestimmungen waren kurz zuvor geändert worden, und die dortigen Behörden verweigerten den Passagieren die Einreise. Nach Verhandlungen des Kapitäns Gustav Schröder mit den kuban. Behörden durften 29 Passagiere von Bord gehen.22 deutsche Juden, deren Visa als gültig anerkannt wurden, sowie vier Passagiere mit spanischen und zwei mit kubanischen Pässen und einer, der Suizid versucht hatte. Am 2. Juni 1939 musste das Schiff Kuba verlassen.Eigel Wiese: Die „St. Louis“ war ihr Schicksal. In: Hamburger Abendblatt, 3. Mai 2014, S. 20. Es kreuzte dann vor der Küste Floridas, während Kapitän Schröder, die HAPAG und jüdische Organisationen auch den US-Präsidenten Franklin Roosevelt persönlich um Hilfe baten. Aber am 4. Juni 1939 lehnte Roosevelt auf innenpolitischen Druck das Anlegen des Schiffes in den USA und die Einreise der Emigranten ab. Schließlich musste die St. Louis auf Anweisung der Reederei nach Europa zurückkehren. Erst kurz bevor die St. Louis den Ärmelkanal erreichte, konnten die jüdische Weltorganisation und HAPAG-Direktor Holthusen die Regierungen von Belgien, den Niederlanden, Frankreich und Großbritannien zur Aufnahme der Emigranten bewegen. Die Belgische Regierung erlaubte die Landung in Antwerpen, und am 17. Juni 1939 gingen die Flüchtlinge dort von Bord. Sie wurden von Belgien (214), den Niederlanden (181), Frankreich (224) und Großbritannien (254) aufgenommen.Eigel Wiese: Die „St. Louis“ war ihr Schicksal. In: Hamburger Abendblatt, 3. Mai 2014, S. 20.Ein Passagier war während der Fahrt verstorben. Mit der Besetzung Belgiens, der Niederlande und Frankreichs durch die Wehrmacht im Sommer 1940 geriet die Mehrzahl der dort aufgenommenen Emigranten jedoch erneut in den Herrschaftsbereich des NS-Regimes. Nach neueren Forschungen wurden 254 von ihnen durch die Nazis doch noch ermordet.Eigel Wiese: Die „St. Louis“ war ihr Schicksal. In: Hamburger Abendblatt, 3. Mai 2014, S. 20. Medien, Lit, div. Anmerkungen Zwei Bücher werden bei Hagalil empfohlen: Das trotz einiger Fehler im Detail immer noch lesenswerte Buch von Hans Herlin “'Die Tragödie der St. Louis'”, im Herbig Verlag neu mit Untertitel 13. Mai -17. Juni 1939 ''aufgelegt (neu 2001 - ISBN 978-3776622423 224 S., 1979 - 1. A. Wiesbaden und 1977 München, 209 Seiten = Neuauflage von: Kein gelobtes Land. Die Tragöde der St. Louis. 1961). Die bisher kenntnisreichste Arbeit von Gordon Thomas, Max Morgan-Witts “Das Schiff der Verdammten” gibt es nur antiquarisch (Reprint? ISBN 9783880650442; Originaltitel '''Voyage of the Damned', 1974; 28 editions published between 1974 and 2014 in 4 languages). Vor einem rechts außen angesiedelten Titel Georg Mautner-Markhofs (“Das St.-Louis-Drama”, Wien, 2001) wird ausdrücklich gewarnt. http://www.hagalil.com/archiv/2002/02/st-louis.htm Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Amerika Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Europe